


i'm just the words, looking for the tune

by newct127



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Group chat, M/M, Not beta'd we die like men, Slice of Life, Texting, basically 127 texting each other about how much hyuckil are in love, but also like hints of angst, hyuckil but from johnny's pov, i don't need friends they disappoint me, i don't really know how to tag this, text chain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newct127/pseuds/newct127
Summary: What Taeil and Hyuck don't know is that they're in love. But with three group chats about it, the rest of 127 can’t and won’t stop talking about it behind their backs.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Comments: 30
Kudos: 261





	i'm just the words, looking for the tune

**Author's Note:**

> this one is really different from my previous one cause it simply got away from me. it all came together in four days, which is the shortest amount of time it’s ever taken me to write a fic. i wrote most of it with burnout and while in online meetings for work, so it kind of turned out differently than i thought. i don’t feel like it’s my best work, but i do hope you enjoy it.
> 
> my titles are just moon puns now.  
> this one is from reaching for the moon by ella fitzgerald and it’s also kind of in the fic

“He’s like so cute when he’s trying to be hot, but so hot when he’s not trying at all.”

Johnny should be used to it, by now. He really should. It’s nothing new, but in the past it only happened on occasion. Now it’s been going on for maybe a week straight, ever since they started recording the album and working daily on the comeback. Every night, when they’re back in their room and alone, Donghyuck starts going on and on about Taeil. He does it so much that Johnny’s staring to grow a pretty strong aversion for the guy. And it only grows stronger by the tangent.

Donghyuck has always had a crush on Taeil, Johnny’s known that for a very long time. Heck, everyone’s known that for a very long time. But it’s getting worse. This isn’t a crush anymore.

The reason he starts doing it because he’s bored. And also because he has his phone in his hand, and Hyuck’s latest tangent has been going on for so long that he doesn’t know what to say besides ‘mhm’s, and he doesn’t know what to do either.

As Hyuck starts comparing the color of Taeil’s eyes in different lighting, Johnny opens the chat app they all use and starts a new group chat. He adds all 127 members, cause if he has to suffer through this, they do to. Of course, he leaves out Hyuck cause he doesn’t want him to know, and he also leaves out Taeil, cause if anyone should tell him about this, it should be Hyuck, and not a group chat.

He titles the chat ‘things hyuckie says about illie *DO NOT SHOW TAEIL AND DO NOT REPLY*’ and he sends the first one.

_He’s like so cute when he’s trying to be hot, but so hot when he’s not trying at all._

**_fearless leader_ **  
_I’m sorry. What?_

The response comes in a separate chat, this time created by Taeyong himself. It consists of the same members, only this one is titled ‘things hyuckie says about illie *DISCUSSION*’.

_He keeps talking about him every night. Y’all are suffering with me._

**_jungwoo woo_ **  
_Hyuckie be right tho_

“Are you even listening to me?” Donghyuck asks, and Johnny has no choice but to look up from his phone.

“Yeah.”

“What did I say?”

“You said Taeil’s eyes are like dark chocolate, bitter and delicious, but bad for your health.”

“Good, you are listening,” Hyuck confirms and then goes back to listing all the shades of brown Taeil apparently has in his eyes, and he starts going on about how sometimes they’re like noisette chocolate bars, and how in the sunlight they’re like milk chocolate with chopped hazelnut sprinkles.

He is listening, really. He doesn’t have any other choice. He just looked like he wasn’t because he was busy sending that line to the quotes group chat. This is the first time in weeks that having to listen to Hyuck babble is actually fun for him.

**_jaehyunnie_ **  
_Isn’t like dark chocolate actually good for your health?_

_Don’t look for logic in this_

“How can he be so hot and not know it?” Hyuck then exclaims, throwing a little tantrum with his body before he buries his face in the pillow.

Johnny stares, taken aback by that behavior. It’s not too out of character for Hyuck, it’s just not necessary. He feels a bit sorry for him. Johnny’s been there in the past, he’s had his share of crushes and hours spent imagining a relationship with someone and being so in his head about it. He wishes he could give the younger some advice that would get him to be mature about the entire thing.

**_youth-a_ **  
_That’s disgusting_

**_markie_ **  
_*disgustang.gif* (liked by doie & jaehyunnie)_

Good. At least they’re all on the same page about that.

“I don’t know Hyuck, you’re asking the wrong person.”

Donghyuck raises his head from the pillow and looks at him. He eyes him all over a few times, Johnny can feel Hyuck’s eyes moving over his body as discomfort.

“Don’t flatter yourself too much, hyung,” Hyuck finally says, and he once again buries his face in the pillow in front of him.

Spoiled little brat.

* * *

It’s the first day of them going over the comeback choreography and in the evening, as he’s lying in bed and enjoying a movie Johnny’s sore basically all over his body. The last thing he needs that night are more of Hyuck’s thoughts, especially those thirsty ones. But it seems as though he doesn’t really have a choice.

“I want him to plow me,” Hyuck announces as soon as he enters the room, and Johnny groans, half of it in response, the other half from the pain. So what if he was watching the movie with headphones on, he still hears it and it’s so fucking uncomfortable.

“Please, I don’t want to hear this. Stop with this train of thought.”

He sends the quote to the guys. He needs them to know the type of shit he has to put up with tonight.

“How can I?” Hyuck seems to have a genuinely confused look on his face.

“Just try.”

**_jaehyunnie_ **  
_I could’ve gone my whole life without that image in my mind_

Donghyuck considers it for a moment.

“But did you see him today? All sweaty after rehearsal? He looks like a fucking god.”

Hyuck drops his bag on the floor, and he falls back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. This freaking kid, always so dramatic.

**_doie_ **  
_I’m in hell (liked by markie)_

**_fearless leader_ **  
_I just don’t know what to do with this information. What if it blows up?_

In his head, Johnny goes over all the responses he could give. He settles for what sounds like the most inspiring one. Hyuck just needs a push in the right direction, and Johnny really wants to be the one to make it.

“I just don’t see what talking to me about it is going to achieve.”

“I don’t know,” Hyuck gets quiet for a moment, he’s thinking.

**_jungwoo woo_ **  
_Blow up? Come on, hyung, you know well who we’re talking about here. Nothing ever blows up with Taeil._

**_youth-a_ **  
_Y’all are talking about this like illie’s any better_

Johnny doesn’t have the energy to dissect that one right now. He looks over the responses that come in the group chat, and realizes that none of them are helpful.

“What did you decide?” Johnny prompts soon after he sees that Hyuck has gotten off the bed.

“I’m gonna go take a very long shower,” Hyuck then says, and as soon as he reaches the bathroom door with a cheeky smile he adds, “Put your headphones back on, okay?”

Fuck. This. Shit.

_Does anyone want to go get coffee? I can’t sit in the room, knowing Hyuck is masturbating in the bathroom cause sweaty Taeil apparently looks like a god._

**_doie_ **  
_Sure, let’s go._

* * *

“I like him so much it makes my chest hurt. I want to have his babies.”

They’re sitting on the ground in their room, a game of go fish set between them. Johnny’s really focused on the game, cause Hyuck is getting sappy again, and he really can’t. He’s tired, his muscles are still sore, and Hyuck is just kind of more passionate than he usually is. So Johnny’s barely listening. He’s had a lot of tuning out practice, and his tricks are working like a charm. But this line, this needs to be shared.

Johnny grabs his phone, types up the line and sends them to the group as he responds to Hyuck.

“Hyuckie, you’re a fucking teenager.”

“I haven’t been a teenager for years.”

“One year. Barely.”

“Whatever,” Hyuck shrugs it off, seconding it with an eye roll, and if Johnny didn’t know better, he’d be offended right now.

“And even if you were old enough to be thinking long term plans,” he begins a sentence and Hyuck cuts in almost immediately.

“Moon Taeil is the only long term plan I need.”

As much as he hates being interrupted, Johnny has to share that one too, cause that is fucking romantic, and if he wasn’t tired and irritated he’d say exactly that. Instead, he goes back to the sentence he started.

“In order for you to have his babies, you first need to tell him you like him.”

“That’s just silly technicalities,” Hyuck rolls his eyes again. The subject Hyuck then picks for the rest of the evening is Taeil’s hands, how good they look, how soft they are, what he does with them, what Hyuck would like them to do. And Johnny starts singing in his head, cause that’s the best way to tune out the Taeil talk. He only takes a break to check his phone for new replies.

**_markie_ **  
_I want to laugh most of the time, but at times it’s just so melodramatic_

**_doie_ **  
_We’ve always known that he’s such a drama queen_

**_youth-a_ **  
_Does he need a biology lesson?_

**_jungwoo woo_ **  
_Aww, poor baby_

* * *

Something Yuta alluded to, but Johnny never thought would actually happen finally happens. Another group chat, thanks to Yuta himself. ‘things illie says about hyuckie *DO NOT SHOW HYUCK AND DO NOT REPLY*’ Then Taeyong renames the second group chat ‘things hyuckie and illie say about each other *DISCUSSION*’ and it’s really a mess, but the group chat icons clear it up a bit.

**_youth-a_ **  
_Hyuck is getting really tense these days and I’m getting worried._

The quote stands on its own in the one chat, and the discussion continues in the other.

**_jungwoo woo_ **  
_If only he knew what hyuckie was doing last night to relieve tension_

**_fearless leader_ **  
_Stop. I can’t think about that now._

**_markie_ **  
_We’re literally all in the same room, texting each other. Wtf._

**_jaehyunnie_ **  
_If they find out we’re doing this Hyuck is gonna kills us_

They’re supposed to be having dinner. They had a really long photo shoot that day, and on their way to the restaurant all they talked about was food and what they should order. Now Johnny looks over at everyone and they almost everyone has their phones in hand, Doyoung next to him looking for just the right gif to send in. The food is getting cold, cause at this moment this is far too much fun.

Hyuck and Taeil on the other hand are in their own world, eating off each other’s plates, chatting about who knows what, and both of them absolutely clueless.

Then, another message in the chat dedicated to Taeil’s quotes.

**_youth-a_ **  
_He grew up so pretty, don’t you think?_

Do either of them even have a hint about what the other one is thinking? Taeil must at least suspect it - Hyuck only pays attention to him at least half the time, he showers him with compliments. Hyuck is a sarcastic little shit with everyone except Taeil. Taeil should know. How can he not?

**_doie_ **  
_*dog-playing-dead.gif* (liked by jungwoo woo and youth-a)_

* * *

“I’m just lyrics, and he’s my music, hyung. I’m basically nothing without music,” Hyuck finishes his monologue with that sentence, and he’s out of the door. He’s going to the gym, at least that what he claimed in the middle of his monologue. But who goes to the gym at nine o’clock at night and after a four hour rehearsal?

Johnny sometimes wonders where all of Hyuck’s overpowering confidence goes when it comes to Taeil, cause let’s be honest, he shouldn’t be acting this way. Hyuck is loud, and at time obnoxious, and always confident. With everyone. With Taeil too. Just not with his crush on Taeil. It’s only then that Hyuck feels small and unworthy. At least, he sounds that way.

Being alone in the room gives Johnny a chance to relax a bit. And to act like he’s asleep when Hyuck comes back, so he won’t have to listen to another detailed description of Taeil’s smile. Though, with how tired he feels, he might actually fall asleep, and he can’t rule that out.

Until he finally falls asleep, Johnny spends the night with his phone in hand.

**_jaehyunnie_ **  
_I’m pretty sure that’s a line from some song._

**_fearless leader_ **  
_Yeah, that defo ripped off of something._

**_jungwoo woo_ **  
_Bucket of chicken for whoever finds it first._

**_youth-a_ **  
_I’m in_

_Did anyone find it?_

**_doie_ **  
_I don’t even know how to google that_

**_markie_ **  
_It sounds sooo familiar_

**_youth-a_ **  
_Wait, I’ll ask illie_

**_fearless leader_ **  
_Yuta!!!_

_Jesus man_

**_youth-a_ **  
_It’s not like I told him who said it, but I did mention the chicken as a reward_

**_jaehyunnie_ **  
_Did he know???_

**_youth-a_ **  
_Some song hyuck played him last week_  
_By someone named ela_

Johnny Googles what little information he has, types ‘ela’ as well, cause who knows. He’s hoping he’d get the answer too. And he does. And damn, that’s an old song.

_Found it. We need music history lessons_

**_doie_ **  
_Do we though?_

**_jungwoo woo_ **  
_So I owe Taeil chicken?_

**_markie_ **  
_Yes, you do_

* * *

“This one time, when we were in America, I had a headache and I didn’t want to tell anyone, but I let it slip to Taeil and he gave me a hug and cured me with it. I haven’t had a headache since.”

There is so much confidence in Hyuck’s voice, that Johnny does a double take. He needs to check that everything is okay with Donghyuck. The guy sounds borderline insane, so Johnny places his palm on Hyuck’s face to check if he’s running a fever. It has to be the fever talking.

But no. The kid is fine, which also means he’s serious.

“There’s no way that ever happened.”

“He did give me a hug, I swear. You know how some people know it’s going to rain because their joints hurt or whatever? I can tell because I feel him hugging me before it rains.”

**_Jungwoo woo_ **  
_Is he drunk?_

_Not this time. He’s just running on two hours of sleep, I guess._

**_doie_ **  
_So what? Taeil is magic now??_

Johnny focuses on sharing that entire second part too just so he can stop himself from laughing in Hyuck’s face.

“Not the hug. That you haven’t had a headache since.”

“It’s true.”

**_youth-a_ **  
_Oh, my god. Wtf. (liked by jaehyunnie & markie)_

**_fearless leader_ **  
_I want to unsee this shit. ALL. OF. IT. (liked by markie & doie)_

“Then what about few weeks back?”

“Right after I came back from touring with the dreamies?”

“Yes.”

Hyuck nods, signaling that he understands and then he pauses, his eyes going from side to side that only signals that he’s thinking about it.

“Well, I haven’t seen Taeil in so long. The vaccine isn’t active when he’s not around,” he shares his conclusion.

This is what Johnny was patiently waiting for??

“Jesus fucking Christ, Hyuck.”

“I know, hyung.”

**_jaehyunnie_ **  
_I’m at a loss for words right now. I can’t even decide what this behavior is._

* * *

It’s a pretty peaceful night. Donghyuck is lying in bed watching something on his laptop, and Johnny’s on his doing basically the same. He’s allowing his head to breathe for at least one night. He’s actually scrolling through meditations on YouTube that he could potentially use to get himself prepared for the next Taeil tangents.

And then a text arrives, because of course it does.

**_youth-a_ **  
_Do you think Hyuck’s a bottom?_

Yuta clears it up in the other group chat.

**_youth-a_ **  
_He’s a bit drunk, but still, why is he asking me????_

Johnny actually despises himself for knowing the answer. But it’s a side effect to sharing a room with Hyuck, it’s been rammed into his mind so much, that he will never be able not to know the answer.

_The answer is yes, he’s a bottom. I’ve been told that too many times. And I never even asked._

Johnny goes back to the video he was watching, but of course, this isn’t just going to end right at just that.

**_youth-a_ **  
_I told him Johnny says he is a bottom, and now I’m in trouble for asking._

Jonny relaxes his shoulders again, ready to start the meditation once more. But a minute later.

**youth-a**  
_You think he’d be willing to top Taeil???_

**_fearless leader_ **  
_I really don’t need to know about this_

That’s exactly what Johnny says every time Hyuck mentions any of his sex preferences.

**_markie_ **  
_At least the other chat is staying pg13_

The answer to Yuta’s question is so obvious that Johnny wonders if it was even necessary to ask it.

_He_ _’d be willing to do whatever Taeil wants._

**_youth-a_ **  
_Now I’m in trouble for asking if he’d be willing to top._

**_jungwoo woo_ **  
_I had at least a smidgen of innocence before this group chat (liked by markie)_

Johnny looks at Hyuck who’s sitting on his bed, his eyes focused on whatever trash TV he’s watching now, and he kind of feels sorry for the kid. He kind of feels sorry for Taeil too. Neither of them knows how bad the other one has it. And they should.

But it’s not up to their friends to tell them that, is it? It’s up to them to own up to it. If they’re not secure enough in their feelings to do anything about it the relationship is never going to go anywhere.

* * *

“I want to pinch his cheeks so hard that he feels it for years to come.”

Johnny doesn’t even think twice before sending that one. As soon as he hits send the other chat is updated by Yuta.

**_youth-a_ **  
_I had a dream last night of Donghyuck trying on various pairs of skinny jeans. What does that even mean?_

“You can pinch his cheeks whenever you want,” Johnny says to Hyuck, and the younger goes quiet. He’s thinking, he does it a lot lately before he launches into one of his speeches, or before he comes to some sort of a conclusive statement. Whatever follows, Johnny’s ready for it.

**_jungwoo woo_ **  
_Are they like telepathic, or something?_

**_jaehyunnie_ **  
_Or something, I would say._

**_doie_ **  
_When was the last time hyuck even wore skinny jeans?_

**_markie_ **  
_According to the pictures of his ass in skinny jeans which he sends me every time he wears skinny jeans it was 23 days ago._

**_fearless leader_ **  
_Everyone in this group needs sexual harassment training. Starting with Donghyuck._

_You should be second. You know why._

For eye fucking Doyoung on the daily, Johnny wants to say, but it’s not really necessary, cause that’s a well known fact, too.

**_doie_ **  
_Leave me out of this._

**_jaehyunnie_ **  
_*cat-hiding.gif* (liked by youth-a and jungwoo woo)_

**_markie_ **  
_Yuta’s third_

“They’re so plump and round. They’re like two tiny, squishy watermelons.”

**_youth-a_ **  
_Sure, I might as well_

Johnny sends the squishy watermelons line while Donghyuck starts listing the various shades of red Taeil’s cheeks turn, and the occasions that each one occurs at.

**_jungwoo woo_ **  
_This is what I’m gonna do about every time I see a watermelon now._  
_*eeewww.gif*_

Donghyuck’s latest address lulls Johnny to sleep.

* * *

**_youth-a_ **  
_I just want to give him the world. He deserves it._

Johnny’s walking to his and Hyuck’s room when he receives the text. And what he reads is so freaking romantic that he needs a moment before he walks inside.

He sits down in the hallway, his back resting against the wall, and he watches the replies come in. He’s always doubting whether or not they make the right choice by not telling either of them what’s going on, and he needs a few minutes before he comes to the same conclusion. They’re doing the right thing. They can’t pressure them in any way. The last thing they need to do is mention the group, or how this thing influences it, or anyone else.

**_fearless leader_ **  
_It’s getting sad again._

Taeyong says what they all want to say.

It would be so easy if the feelings were acknowledged and everyone was happy. That thought only starts the debate in his head all over again.

**_markie_ **  
_We should just tell them_

**_doie_ **  
_Nooo, they need to talk to each other. We stay out_

**_jungwoo woo_ **  
_Did anyone look into where we stand about this, ethically_

**_jaehyunnie_ **  
_I assume we stand in hell_

**_fearless leader_ **  
_I can feel my hair turning grayer by the minute_

**_youth-a_ **  
_I am hearing sooo much about Hyuck that I’m starting to hate him_

_Saame_

**_Fearless leader_ **  
_And even grayer_

When he finally walks into the room he shares with Hyuck, he decides to fake a headache. Sure, it saves him from hearing another one of the speeches, but it also saves him from continuing to question every decision he’s made in the last month. With headphones on, he comes to the same conclusion, for the third time that night. They’re doing the right thing. They just need to put up with it for a bit longer, and it will solve itself.

* * *

**_youth-a_ **  
_I always think about how lost I get with unrequited love, and I don’t want to do that anymore._

“I just want to hold him and pet him, and never let him go, you know.” Hyuck says it, and looks up at the ceiling again, like he seems to do a lot lately. He’s thinking about it. Johnny takes that silence as a chance to text that one liner to everyone, and by the time he’s done, Hyuck has another one for him, “Though that isn’t the best plan. Always holding him means I won’t be able to see his ass. I love his ass.”

**_fearless leader_ **  
_Taeil keeps breaking my heart with these._

“Hyuckie, seriously, this is getting too much. I can’t listen to this anymore.”

“You’re not listening. You’re always on your phone, anyways.”

“That doesn’t mean…”

“Hyung, I need to say it out loud so it will stop bothering me.”

“It’s not working though, is it? It’s only bothering me. Just tell him.”

“I can’t.”

**_fearless leader_ **  
_Okay. Two teams. One team cheers taeil up. The other hangs out with hyuck. Deal?_

**_jaehyunnie_ **  
_Team taeil_

**_jungwoo woo_ **  
_I’ll take hyuck_

**_markie_ **  
_I’ll take hyuck too_

_I need a break from hyuck. I’ll take taeil._

**_fearless leader_ **  
_So, me, johnny, jaehyun and yuta take taeil. The rest of you go with hyuck?_

**_doie_ **  
_Yup. I’ll go with hyuck, I think he needs someone to talk back to him_

**_jungwoo woo_ **  
_It’s settled then. See ya bitches soon._

As he gets up and changes out of his pajama bottoms, Hyuck looks at him with a question in his eyes. Johnny doesn’t say what’s up. Instead, he offers a solution to Hyuck’s problem.

“You can still hold him, but in front of a mirror. That way you will be able to see his ass.”

“See, this is why everyone comes to you for advice,” Hyuck smiles, then reaches out for his phone to check what is in the message that he received just a moment prior, “Some of the guys are coming over and they’re bringing a movie. But you’re not gonna watch with us?”

“Nope. I’m going drinking with the rest of the guys.”

“Have fun.”

“You too.”

* * *

“That sweater makes him look so soft like a teddy bear. I want to hug him so bad.”

Putting up with the Taeil compliments when they’re in the privacy of their own room is kind of easy compared to putting up with them while standing like ten feet away from Taeil. Hyuck showers Taeil in compliments daily. Why is this one different?

“If you like his sweater, go tell him, he’s right there. Why are you telling me?”

“A guy can’t even talk to you about their crush.”

“That’s all you do these days Hyuck.”

When Donghyuck walks away Johnny texts the latest statement to the chat. But everyone’s too busy with rehearsal to write back anything right away, so he leaves his phone in his bag and goes back to rehearsing.

He picks up his phone back up once rehearsal is over, and a minute later a text comes in. A new Taeil quote has been sent by Yuta.

**_youth-a_ **  
_He likes my sweater. I’m gonna go insane. He’s so cute._

The answers only start coming an hour after rehearsal, after everyone’s had a chance to catch their breath, come back to themselves and rest up just a bit.

**_fearless leader_ **  
_I’m gonna go insane first_

**_jaehyunnie_ **  
_*we-been-knew-sis.jpeg*_

**_markie_ **  
_Whatever this ends up being, it won’t be good_  
_They’re either gonna hate each other or be annoyingly in love_

**_doie_ **  
_Jae, send that meme again_

**_jaehyunnie_ **  
_*we-been-knew-sis.jpeg*_

* * *

**_youth-a_ **  
_His face lights up so much when he smiles, it makes my day. Like, I can’t not smile when he smiles._

And Johnny thought Hyuck had it bad.

The text arrives while they’re in the car on their way home. After an evening shopping with Jaehyun and Doyoung, Johnny gets back to his and Hyuck’s room and he finds him in an absolute state. Hyuck is lying on the floor, one shoe kicked off, the other one still on, and his jacket is bunched up into a make-shift pillow and placed under his head. First he wonders how Hyuck even managed to get inside the room. Then, Johnny realizes, it’s up to him to get him into bed.

Since the last time Johnny had to lift him up and put him into bed Donghyuck has gotten much heavier. But Johnny manages, and luckily it’s not a huge distance that he needs to cover.

“Taeillie?” Hyuck asks just as Johnny places him down on the bed.

“No, Hyuck, it’s me,” he responds. He takes off Donghyuck’s other shoe, and he covers him with the duvet, hoping he’d be comfortable enough now and with that, sleep it off much quicker.

As a response to that, Hyuck bursts into laughter. He laughs for maybe a minute straight, and then through giggles he says.

“I’m so far up Taeil’s ass that everyone looks like him now.”

“You’re drunk,” Johnny returns.

“Yeah. But just a bit.”

Just a bit is a huge understatement, Johnny would’ve assumed more in the pool of a bit too much.

“Go back to sleep, Hyuck.”

“Okay.”

Donghyuck does exactly as he’s told, and within minutes his breathing changes and Johnny knows that he’s asleep. It’s only then that he sends that line about being up Taeil’s ass to the guys.

The only text he receives that matters it one that sent in by Yuta.

**_youth-a_ **  
_I need to get better at things so Hyuckie would be proud of me_

Damn.

* * *

Johnny gets too comfortable with it. He forgets to be careful. That’s how he fucks up.

**_youth-a_ **  
_I wonder what he tastes like._

The text was sent really late in the night, so it’s not until the morning till Johnny sees it. Afterwards, it takes about an hour for the answers to start coming in. By then, Johnny’s already rehearsing, so he uses the break he has planned to catch up with the answers that have already arrived.

**_markie_ **  
_I will never be able to look at either of them the same way_

**_fearless leader_ **  
_This is the last thing I needed before breakfast_

**_jungwoo woo_ **  
_He probably tastes like some chemical, that boy like showers in perfume_

It’s just him and Taeil in the rehearsal space. Johnny came in maybe two hours before rehearsal starts to work a bit more on the choreography, wanting to sharpen it a bit, makes sure he has it down correctly. When he arrived, Taeil was already there, putting in extra work too, cause he wants to make sure he doesn’t sound too breathy when he goes in for his high note, and that he keeps it sustained for its entire duration.

But Johnny needs a break, and Taeil does too, and they both know that the guys are going to start coming in like ten minutes, which is enough time to rest before rehearsal starts.

“What’s that?”

Taeil is behind him. He should’ve checked if Taeil is behind him. He quickly switches from the discussion to the chat of Taeil quotes, as if that’s any better. In a sane, not panicked sense of mind, he’d actually argue that it’s much, much worse.

“Nothing?”

“Now the chat has only my face on it. Are you guys planning my birthday party?” Taeil asks, and just as Johnny thinks, sure, he can go with that, Taeil adds, “You know Hyuckie’s is before mine.”

Hyuckie always on the guy’s mind.

“Yeah, we have one for Hyuckie as well.”

“And Taeyong?”

“Sure,” Johnny seconds it with a nod.

“Why didn’t you include me in either of them?” Right. That. He should’ve suspected that he was digging himself into some kind of hole, “And you know I don’t like surprises.”

“Okay. Once it’s all planned, I’ll tell you all about it.”

“But why didn’t you include me in the others?”

“Cause of the cake. We’ll be getting the cake from the same place. We didn’t include anyone born in June.”

What a blatant lie. And one that Taeil looks through immediately.

“Yes, you did. You included Taeyong. I saw his ID in the chat.”

“Taeil…”

“Why are you lying?”

“I’m not,” when he says that Johnny’s voice gets higher and it’s so fucking obvious that he’s lying that there’s no way anyone would believe him.

“Yes, you are. I’ve known you for long enough, I know when you are lying. Just tell me what’s going on. Do you guys like hate me? Am I getting kicked out?”

“No, it’s none of that.”

“Then what?” Taeil asks. He stands with his arms crossed, expecting, while Johnny gets his shit together. Time for the fucking truth.

“Promise not to freak out.”

Just the thought of Taeil freaking out worries Johnny, cause he’s never seen Taeil do anything of the sort. Not even close to it. He has no idea what that would potentially look like.

“I’m not promising anything.”

“It’s just… it’s nothing bad.”

“I won’t know until you show me.”

He opens the discussion chat, and the first thing he does is text

_Don’t freak out._

And then he throws Yuta under the bus.

* * *

Cause the next thing Johnny does is he adds Taeil as a member of Yuta’s chat, the one he pretended he was caught scrolling through.

Taeil gets his phone out, he sits down on the floor and starts scrolling. Johnny sits down next to him, cause he gets it. Taeil’s scrolling through maybe two months of his own thirsty, lovesick, romantic, and downright sad quotes that are all targeted at the same person. He’s sure to go through at least a bit of a shock.

**_fearless leader_ **  
_Why did you do that?_

_I got caught._

**_doie_ **  
_Literally, how._

_Y’all are gonna get here in like twenty minutes, and you’ll find out_

Taeil finally looks up from his phone, and he asks a really important question.

“I said all of this in confidence. You guys have been making fun of me?”

“Not at all. Well, not exactly.”

“Not exactly? What’s the point of it then?”

“I kind of started it. Give me a moment.”

It’s time for Johnny to own up to what started all of this. He’s a bit scared, his hands are almost trembling as he adds Taeil to his chat with quotes from Hyuck.

**_youth-a_ **  
_I’m never gonna hear the end of this_

Taeil was taken aback before, but this is so much worse now. He’s almost frantic as he scrolls through what Hyuck has said about him.

“Wait,” Taeil says. He doesn’t add anything after that, it’s just more scrolling and reading and going back and forth between it all.

**_jungwoo woo_ **  
_Would it kill you to give us an update?_

_I don’t have any updates. I’ll let you know when I do._

**_jaehyunnie_ **  
_I’m standing right outside and I’m literally scared to walk in._

_Come in, don’t make me go through this alone._

Taeil doesn’t look up as the door to the rehearsal space opens and closes, and as Jaehyun greets them, he doesn’t respond. Johnny can see that he’s stuck on the same line, the one about Hyuck being lyrics and Taeil being music. He’s reading it over and over again.

“Are you okay?” Jaehyun asks.

“No. Why didn’t anyone tell me?”

“We didn’t want to make it seem like either of you had to do anything. We just assumed one of you will own up to their feelings, and we didn’t want to put any pressure,” Johnny does his best to explain his train of thought, as well as summarize all the conversations he’s had with the boys.

“That makes sense, I guess.”

“Can we get you anything? Some water, or maybe something sugary to help with the shock,” Jaehyun offers, and Taeil finally looks up. It looks as though he considers it for a moment, but it doesn’t pan out.

“I’m fine. I just need a moment. Or an hour,” Taeil then says.

He stands up and walks away, basically rushing out through the door without another word. He leaves everything behind, except for his phone.

Johnny then adds him to the last group chat. He might as well do that too.

* * *

Taeil isn’t back by the time everyone gets there. They’re warming up slowly, slower than usual, adding even more steps in cause they’re waiting for Taeil to come back from wherever he’s gone. No one’s saying anything, no one’s making a huge deal out of it. Also, while everyone knows what’s up, Donghyuck has no fucking idea. That is bound to lead to some questions.

**_markie_ **  
_Do we add Hyuck to the chats or nah???_

**_fearless leader_ **  
_I dont know_

**_jungwoo woo_ **  
_Adding him would just mean they both get to see the same thing._

_Or we can just wait for a few hours and let Taeil make that decision._  
_Taeil, hyung, please respond._

It’s not obvious what’s going on, but there is an atmosphere in the air. Hyuck picks up on the strange vibes, and he immediately comes to Johnny.

“What’s going on?”

“Everything is fine,” Johnny says, giving Hyuck a smile that’s meant to make him seem calm.

“Don’t lie.”

Again? Does he get a big ‘I’m lying’ sign over his head every time he does it?

“It’s fine.”

“Where’s Taeil?”

“He was rehearsing all morning, so he went to get some air. He’ll be back soon.”

Hyuck raises his eyebrow, lets what he just found out stew in him for a few minutes, and Johnny knows exactly what this is going to lead to.

“He’s so dedicated. And hardworking. I’m so lucky to have him in my life. He’s just the best. Ah, I like him so much,” Donghyuck beams as he says the words, and Johnny can’t help but roll his eyes at them.

“Go warm up. We should be all ready for when he gets back,” he returns.

Sure, it might have been sappy and unoriginal, but Hyuck’s latest gives Johnny an idea. He texts the line so Taeil can see it. Maybe that will bring him back, considering what they all know by now. And it kind of does.

It’s maybe ten minutes later when Taeil shows up. The door springs open suddenly, and everyone is silent and still when they see him. Expecting. But clueless Hyuck pipes up.

“Hey boss. We were waiting for you.”

No one says anything. Taeil doesn’t look at anyone else except for Hyuck. He closes the door behind himself, as calm as ever, and then he starts walking towards Hyuck. He closes the space between them quickly, and the closer he comes to him, the more confident he seems.

He seems not to care if the guys are watching cause as soon as Hyuck is in arms length Taeil places both hands on his cheeks, cupping his face, and then he kisses him. And everyone stares for a few seconds. They’re silent. They all know what those two feel for each other, and sure, this was inevitable, but that doesn’t mean it’s not shocking.

The kiss is broken after a few seconds and Hyuck seems to be slowly coming back to earth. Not for too long though.

“Holy fucking shit,” Hyuck manages. It’s him that makes the second move, as he goes back for more kisses with all the confidence in the world.

The guys share knowing looks between them, they are slowly moving as to not disturb the atmosphere between Taeil and Hyuck.

“Fucking finally,” Doyoung then says, cause of course it was going to be Doyoung that breaks whatever silence is still lingering. With that no one is still anymore, everyone else goes back to their business. It’s just like any other normal day, only they’re late with staring rehearsal and two of them are kissing.

* * *

**_youth-a_ **  
_Can I come to your room? These two are being disgusting, they’re on the verge of having sex, and I don’t have a place to sleep._

_Of course you can come. I guess we’re switching roommates for the foreseeable future._

**_youth-a_ **  
_I guess so._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. hope you enjoyed it.  
> i got nothing to plug, but you should know that kudos and comments make my day.  
> stay safe y’all.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/newct127)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/newct127)


End file.
